


Here we are

by Madkingloser



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madkingloser/pseuds/Madkingloser
Summary: Ray loves staying home, busy doing whatever he wants which is basically gaming. But Michael just had to keep that car door locked, begging him to tag along to this party that his crush is hosting. Of course I stupidly said “Oh alright...”





	1. Party Time

“Here we are Ray!” Michael proclaimed with a large smile. I groaned looking out my window slightly surprised seeing this nice, large, white house with black rooftops, which blend into the night sky. I could feel the loud music bumping from inside the building into the car. How the neighbors didn’t complain yet baffles me. Variety of lights flashing through the windows almost blinding my tired eyes told me this was going to be a long night.

 

“Do we have to go?” I pleaded to get any sympathy from him, but I knew his heart was set on getting that British boy. “It’ll be fun dude, gotta get you out more. Plus, you won’t be completely alone,” “Until you ditch me that is.” “Yep!” Michael said jumping out the car. I sighed and followed suit, “Just try not to get too drunk.” “No promises boi,” “That’s why I said try.” We approached the smooth wooden doors, passing by drunk party-goers laughing at others doing stupid dances or attempting to take a selfie. But before we could knock, the door swung wide open revealing the host himself. He was wearing a messy blue long sleeved collared shirt, with tight blue jeans and yellow framed sunglasses on top of his head. “Micco! Ray! You made it!” He beamed giving us both a tight hug. “Of course boi! Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Michael said with a slight blush. “I wanted to,” I snorted and winced when he punched me in the shoulder. “Just saying, but I’ll try to be social today.” Gavin smiled and ushered us inside, more like shoved but whatever.

 

The inside of the home looked like it kept a secret, hiding this huge mess while looking pristine on the outside. There was a large flat screen T.V. mounted on the wall showing Mario Kart 8, with four gamers on the couch screaming “You cheater!” when one of them used a red shell. In the corner of the living room was an air hockey table with tons of people swarmed around it, not practically playing the game just setting their drinks and food onto it. As I was looking around the place I noticed that my red haired buddy had already left me behind in this crowd, making me sigh and journey on into the kitchen.

 

“Ugh alcohol, alcohol, alcohol, where’s the good stuff? Like Capari Sun” I mumbled while looking through the fridge, until I was stopped with a Diet Coke dangling in my face. I took it and looked behind me. There stood this built, blonde haired man with a small smile on his face. “I hope this is to your liking” his deep voice soothing me, god Ray get it together. “Thanks err...” “Ryan, and you are?” “Single, I-I mean Ray” I blabbered out while he gave me a soft chuckle. Smooth Ray smooth.


	2. Good Night Cutie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this, I might want to make this a series I don't know. I just really wanted to end this on a good note and really glad that it caught some attention. I need to write longer stories and will continue to write more in the future.

Ryan and I had journeyed upstairs to find at least one room where no one was having a make-out session so we could talk in a somewhat silent place. My heart was beating a bit since this is the first time I’ve been alone with such a hot guy…Jeez is this dude a model or something? I snapped out of my thoughts when we finally found one where there was a large bed, a small bathroom, and TV with an Xbox One hooked into it. “Sweet! Let’s see what games they got Ry.” I said with a large smile on my face. Ryan grinned and followed suit, “How good are you?” “So good that my friends sometimes don’t talk to me for weeks but it depends on the game.” Ry whistled at that statement, “Impressive, I’m more of a PC gamer but consoles are nice too.” As I was looking through the game’s library I decided to make some small talk, “Did you come here by yourself?” “Nah I came here with my buddies Geoff and Jack but they went lord knows where, I just know I’m going to be the designated driver. How about yourself?” “Came here with a buddy who wants to get into Gavin’s pants. Probably already succeed right n- oh dude they got Call of Duty, want to play with me?” “Sure, I want to see your cool skills.” Ry smiled looking at the sparkle in Ray’s eyes. So cute he first thought, soon after a few rounds later it changed to so cute but fucking deadly.

Ray thought Ry was pretty good and kind of glad he came here, of course he could hear Michael’s ‘I told you so’ in his mind but that was pushed back when he caught himself staring into Ry’s eyes and surprised that the older man was staring back at him. “Oh! S-sorry dude, just...can’t believe such a good looking guy wants to hang out with someone like me.” Ray blurted out, shit why did I say that? Ry blushed slightly at the compliment pondering what to say. “I am glad I came here, because I got to meet such an interesting person who is equally attractive and very skilled at gaming. Could we hang out more after this?” Ray was taken back but couldn’t hold in how happy he was to hear that and hugged him, with Ry hugging back. 

They soon heard a person clearing their throat and pulled away quickly, turning their head to see Michael standing there with Gavin behind him giggling. “Who’s your new boyfriend Ray?” “None of your concern Michael, I see you bagged your man huh?” “Yep!” Michael exclaimed kissing Gavin’s cheek, “I’ll tell you all about on the ride home.” “Please don’t, I think by judging from Gav’s messy hair and clothes I know what happened.” “Still going to tell you, let’s get going man got to get up early for work. And you!” Michael pointed at Gav, “You better call me tomorrow whenever you get free.” “I will boi!” Gavin saluted, I chuckled at them then looked at Ry with a hint of sadness, “Well I got to go, here contact me through Xbox and let’s play again sometime.” I stood up pulling out a Sharpie from my pocket and wrote my Username on his hand. Before I could even walk away he pulled me down and kissed my cheek, I looked at him in surprise and heard him mutter a ‘Good night cutie’ to me. If that wasn’t a fucking sign that he liked me, I don’t know what is. Once we were in the car Michael finally let me off the hook and didn't tell the story but was interested if I will pursue after Ry. I nodded and thanked him for bringing me, "No problem, and then when you two start dating were totally double dating." "Sure, more asses to kick in video games." "Take it easy on Gav though, don't wanna hear him crying that you beat him up." "Hey, no promises boi." I laughed.


End file.
